Agent of Chaos
by Konpeki Rei
Summary: Kamin has grown up with his jerk of a family ever since his mother left him on the doorstep. Now after eleven years, young Kamin finds himself entering a whole new world of monsters, gods and goddess, and quests. And his mother. OC-Centric
1. Playing Killer Dodge Ball with Giants

Yeah not too proud of my last Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, but I refuse to let the idea for it go to waste. So I went back and took my time in redoing the story and I feel a lot better about the story this time around. Also, props to n00dl3gal for beta-reading this chapter! Go check out her stories if you get the chance! And with that, the disclaimer cometh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as I am not Rick Riordan. I do live in the same state, and I do love the book series for numerous reasons, mostly because I can actually relate to Percy. I do own the original characters mentioned in the story, and this fanfiction idea.

And another important note, this story takes place exactly two years before The Lightning Thief. I'm following the example of Author Pink Wolf Princess and her Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossovers and having The Lightning Thief occur in year 2005. In short, that makes this story occur during the year 2003, and still during the time while Quests were available as I presume Luke didn't take his until the fall perhaps.

Added note: And a wee bit of German before you dive in.

Kamin - Fire

Hund - Hound

Schwein Hund - Bastard pig

Sie mutterficker - You - well you get the rest of that one easily.

That being said, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Playing Killer Dodge Ball with Giants**

_My name is Kamin Hund, I live in Salem, Massachusetts. I'm half German and half bastard. Yeah, an eleven year old shouldn't know that word but I do. Blame my jerk-faced dad, Dirk Hund, pure German, pure jerk. He likes to remind me along with the rest of my stupid brothers except for Leon, Max, and Paul, who have already moved out. Lucky me, I have two real friends that don't care that I'm a bastard; Amelia our gym teacher, and Jamey, my best friend since second grade. Weird huh?_

"No kidding," Kamin muttered as he glared at the words that were trying to scramble themselves on his paper. He sighed and brushed some of his dirty blond hair out of the way, letting his dark green eyes glare at the words. "This is a stupid assignment."

"But we have to do this Kamin," Jamey piped up from behind him.

Kamin merely turned a little and cocked his head to the side, like a puppy might when given a strange command. The young boy fixed a simple annoyed glare at his friend, half-heartedly and simply stuffed the spiral back into his back pack. Kamin Hund knew he wasn't normal, mostly because of the fact that out of all his siblings, he was the only one cursed with ADHD and Dyslexia. If he wasn't brining home stray dogs and playing around with them, then he was either fidgeting in place or looking around. The boy simply could not stay still for long, and he was always drawing pictures of dogs.

Strangely, he had no trouble from teachers who rarely picked on him to give answers and merely gave him his graded papers with simple B's on them. Never an A, always a B, and never a C either except when it came to English as he always got a D in it. Though that didn't mean he was a good student; he could do his homework okay as long as he wasn't at home, but he got into fights every day. If Kamin wasn't in a fight, then he wasn't Kamin at all, a fact that even the gym teacher admitted was odd. He didn't care though, no one picked on his best friend and got away with it.

The boy in question, Jamey, was a special case like himself; crippled and forced to walk around on crutches. Somehow though, he had no trouble moving fast when Kamin offered him his stupid salad his step-mother tried to poison him with. He also seemed to be scrawny while Kamin was wiry for a little boy just from all the times he fought with his older brothers. In addition, he looked short for his age, and yet knew all the answers and got straight A's somehow. Kamin thought he heard all the questions before, but that was unlikely as Jamey was shorter and was prone to crying if picked on.

Yet, he liked being around Jamey merely because he didn't think there was anything wrong with being weird. He thought his rather good nose and hearing was cool, even if he tried to laugh it off that he only worked with goats with his family. That had been a strange experience as Kamin had noticed that when he first met Jamey that the boy smelt like animals and grass. He figured that the grass was possibly just his vegetarian habits and shrugged off the excuse. As long as it didn't affect their friendship, Kamin didn't mind. And of course, the fact that Jamey really believed that he could see in the dark better than most people helped.

"Jamey, you know it sucks," Kamin stated, growling a little and causing Jamey to flinch before the young boy sighed. He often forgot that his friend had a strange fear of his growling, even though he had no problems with dogs. "Sorry, I just hate thinking about those jerks."

"Your family you mean?" Jamey questioned, nibbling on the carrot sticks that Kamin gave him at lunch. Sadly it was part of the food that his step mother tried to force him to eat and he merely stuck with giving it to Jamey while he offered his lunch money in exchange.

"Yeah, I'm about to run away if any of those Schwein Hunds say one more thing about my mother," Kamin growled, silently picking up the small toy that was resting in his lap. It was one of his few possessions he could keep safe and that his brothers could never seem to tear up. That, and it was also the only thing that was left with him besides a note from his mother and that made the toy that much more important. "Or mess with Cerberus."

Jamey slowly gave a nod in agreement before fidgeting nervously and actually began gnawing away at his pencil. A common sign that he was nervous, even if he did manage to somehow eat his pencils without flinching. Kamin shrugged it off though, figuring that his strange senses needed a strange eating ability from Jamey to balance it out. Considering that Jamey seemed to have an iron stomach, Kamin was probably born with unusually sharp senses. He perked up when he caught a strange smell; that of smoke but also leather and his lips twisted into a large toothy grin as he waved to the gym teacher eagerly. She always smelt like leather and smoke, but he loved it.

Ms. E, or as she liked to be called by only Kamin and Jamey, Amelia, was one tough but amazing gym teacher. She actually played on either team when it came to dodge ball and also made sure that they could run two laps around the gym within ten minutes. Kamin actually loved her class because she was always encouraging him and asking him how he was doing all the time; she actually cared about him as her student. Not only that, but sometimes she would offer to give him a ride at home and actually told him about Greek stories, and made them seem cool. Sometimes though, Amelia gave Jamey funny looks and always a toothy grin, but it was only just to scare him and make Kamin laugh.

Right now she was holding up a dodge ball and grinning at the pair as usual, her black hair cut short like a boy's and she strangely had the same dark green eyes that Kamin had. Secretly, Kamin liked to pretend that she was his long lost mother, come to take him out of the hell hole that was his father's house. Sadly she never did but there was one time that she did offer to take him into her house and Kamin swore Amelia's eyes flashed red when she mentioned Dirk Hund, his father. He declined though, namely because Amelia was still only a teacher and probably didn't make that much money.

"Hey you two," She called out, and the two boys set their notebooks down. "Ready for some hardcore dodge ball Kamin?"

"Oh yeah! Watch my stuff for me Jamey!" Kamin said, smiling as he popped his knuckles. A little trick he picked up from Amelia and she flashed him her trademark toothy grin, causing Jamey to yelp but Kamin just flashed his own right back at her. "On my team Coach?"

"You'll need it Hound!" Adam Bones, a jerk in his class taunted. "I'll smash your toy this time!"  
Kamin just turned a little and snarled, a low deep growl coming out of his throat. "Over my dead body," he declared, narrowing his eyes.

The boy was the main one to pick on Jamey, and Kamin didn't care about how much he lied to the other teachers; he still took every chance he could to punch the boy. He was tall and looked like a pig in jeans and a shirt yet Kamin didn't even flinch when he looked at the bully. After all, the young German fought three older brothers that were in middle school and one was in the sixth grade on a daily basis. He usually never won, as Dirk or his step-mother, Paulina, would always chew him out for fighting and the trio would tease him until he growled and glared. After so many years of wrestling and fighting with them, Kamin was more than confident he could handle fighting any one in Elementary.

Amelia smirked though her eyes flashed red for a moment which caused Kamin to look at the kids she was glaring at. Usually she only glared at Adam but never anyone else, and that was only because Adam kept on trying to pick on him. The three boys were strangely tall, and said they had been held back a few years; Kamin believed it considering only his three adult brothers were that tall. Nearly five feet disturbingly, while Kamin was barely over four foot six feet, and they had the weirdest names. Billy Big, Joe Big, and Dipper Big, apparently they were actually triplets and looked ugly enough to be related too.

"Hey you three, I better not see any excessive force from you," Amelia warned, eyes narrowed as she actually seemed to dig her nails into the hard thick dodge ball. Kamin blinked; he never knew her nails were that thick, or that someone could cut into a dodge ball. They seemed to be indestructible to him.

"Only if you don't, Ms. E," Billy Big teased, causing Adam to snicker.

"You too, Kamin Hund," Joe Big added, as Kamin simply stared at the trio.

Dipper Big just smirked and then flashed him a nasty toothy grin; one that had dirty red stains instead of maybe some remains from lunch. Kamin felt something in him stir, and the best way he could relate it was to think of a dog raising it's neck up when it felt threatened. That's the feeling he had; like the trio was bad news and he could tell as they all eyed not just him, but Amelia and Jamey, almost like they were thinking about trying to eat them. He didn't put it past them as they smelt like burned flesh and something rotten like road kill only it was ten times stronger than normal. And there was something in his head telling him not to trust them; a feeling almost.

It was a strange feeling he got several times on field trips, usually right before he found himself being stalked by someone who did not look normal. Twice it had been a man with one eye, another time it was a woman that smelled just like snakes, and then another time it had been an actual snake. A big one, bigger than an anaconda actually, and he was just glad that the friendly Doberman he dreamt about a lot came to his aid. It was hard to explain, but when he was having a nightmare a large Doberman, female actually, would come to his aid and take care of the monster in his dream. And then there were times when the strange people tried to grab him that he had a strange moment; he remembered gripping his toy dog Cerberus and the next thing he could recall was seeing the large Doberman Pincher attacking them shortly.

Kamin silently jogged over to his spot with his team, gripping Cerberus tightly and then let out a low, long growl while taking up his spot. He quickly lowered his center of gravity without so much as a second thought, following pure instinct. That's what he called it; that little voice in his head that told Kamin to duck under a fist and reply with all the weight the young boy had and lean right into the punch. There was no telling where the voice came from, why the instincts were so strong or why they helped him out so much. The fact that they told him what to do and how to survive was enough for Kamin to trust them.

And right now they were telling the young Hund that this was no ordinary dodge ball game. He knew that as soon as Amelia blew the whistle, and Joe Big hurled a bronze colored dodge ball.

* T * A * C *

As dodge ball came screaming at his head, and Kamin reacted on pure instinct and shot underneath it. With a sharp growl, he scooped up a rubber death ball and hurled it with more strength than a normal eleven year old should have. It shot through the air and knocked down one unfortunate ugly kid who was probably safer on the ground. Especially when Kamin saw Billy, Joe, and Dipper Big shimmer and actually grow three feet taller reaching the disturbing height of eight feet. That was just not possible, and Kamin knew it as he saw the other kids running around in a panic.

Even Adam was screaming and running away from the group as Kamin saw a flaming missile come at him and he quickly jumped back, feeling the heat nearly burn his hair off in the process. Nearly and he quickly whipped around to see Amelia with flaming red hair and pale skin, sharp teeth like knives, sharp nails, and two mismatched legs. Literally; one leg looked like a donkey's and yet the other was made out of some kind of bronze material. The disturbing thing was just how fast she was able to move, weaving around the massive missiles and she actually kicked one away from a girl that was screaming. And even more disturbing, was the flame red color of her eyes.

"Kamin! Get these kids out of here now!" Amelia ordered, snarling as a bronze dodge ball went for her and she simply kicked it out of the way. "Do it!"

"Come on Kamin! We need to get out of here!" Jamey added, and Kamin blinked for a moment.

"Jamey? What the hell? Where are your crutches?" Kamin demanded, only to pull his friend out of the way as crater formed from one of the Big's missiles.

And he had every right to make his demand; for Jamey was actually standing awkwardly beside him, yet without either crutch in his hand to keep himself upright. "Satyrs don't need crutches, now get out of here you two! I'll take care of these little Giants!" Amelia taunted, smirking as she reared her leg back and easily kicked one fallen flaming dodge ball. Kamin stared when he heard a cannon go off as the ball streaked through the air and actually took off Billy Big's left arm in a shower of golden dust. "Get to it, these little wimps are nothing compared to me!"

"You're only one Empousa and your kind doesn't fight too well against giants!" Joe Big snarled. "Just lure stupid men in for a nice snack."

"Ugly when you look just like the rest of us monsters!" Billy Big added smirking at Kamin as he snatched a dodge ball out of mid air. Now that Kamin was focusing on it, he could see how it had actual holes in it and flames coming out of the center of the ball, meaning that it was hollow. "Just give us the demigod and you'll get to live out here for a while longer."

"Fat chance of that you little shits!" Amelia snarled, weaving out of the next barrage and quickly kicking one of the dodge ball's back before throwing a fireball at them. "Kamin! Stop standing around and help Jamey get the kids out!"

"What? I'm not leaving you behind Ms. E!" Kamin snapped, though eh couldn't help but look at his classmates. They were all huddled together against the doors which had somehow closed shut in the chaos. And for a split-second, Kamin could smell more than just salt-water in the air that indicated sweat, but something that smelt horrible; that's right, it was pee. Someone had just peed in their pants.

"That's Amelia the Empousa to you," She replied, smirking as she quickly covered her hands in flames and managed to catch a large dodge ball, though not without some effort. "Listen Kamin, you need to get those kids out of here, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but the satyr can help."

"Hey!" Jamey whined, only to actually bleat and bolt out of the way of a single bronze missile.

Kamin saw time slow down for a split second as the ball came towards his body. Instincts kicked in and without warning Kamin dropped down so fast that he felt the flames graze the back of his shirt. "Hey, I don't care who these bastards are," Kamin stated angrily pulling himself up to his feet as he glared at the three Bigs, each one just grinning at him. Some part deep down inside was screaming to run for the hills; that was quickly squashed by the voice telling him to fight back. "No one messes with my friends."

"What are you going to do boy? Call on your mother to help you?" Dipper taunted, and smirked as he pulled his arm back and then hurled the dodge ball straight at Kamin. "A weak mother for a worthless son!"

"You dare insult our mother?" Amelia hissed in fury while Kite actually snarled and suddenly threw his hands forward. "Kamin!"

"Sie mutterficker!" He barked, actually barked like a dog and the ball froze right in front of his hands.

The flames were still dancing out of the holes in the dodge ball but it seemed to have stopped right in mid air in front of Kamin's body. His dark green eyes seemed to glow as Amelia and Jamey stared at him; everyone was actually staring at the boy who was currently moving both arms. One hand was being pulled back and the dodge ball followed while Kamin began twisting his other hand as if to spin something in his palm. Kamin didn't know why he was following his instincts so much right now but there couldn't be any harm in it.

And it only took a quick glance to confirm that the gestures weren't pointless; his dodge ball was currently spinning faster and faster, looking like blender set on liquefy. Kamin didn't know what was going on, but right now he wasn't about to concern himself with anything beyond using the orb as a weapon as he quickly dropped his left hand and whipped his right arm forward. Kamin could dimly feel the invisible grip he had on the ball release as it went flying towards Dipper Big who tried to throw his hands up to catch it.

The spin did more than just speed up the dodge ball but gave it additional force so that it not only slipped past his hands but tore right through his stomach. Suddenly Dipper let out a pain filled scream before he went up in a column of flames, causing Kamin's eyes to briefly widen. That was definitely something beyond weird though he didn't have much time to comprehend just what had happened as he quickly looked around for the remaining fallen dodge balls. Instincts weren't guiding him this time as he quickly pointed to the remaining dodge balls, grinding his sharp canines together.

"You can push me down, you can beat me up, you can call me a bastard," Kamin said, reaching out through a sense he didn't even known existed. It felt like two invisible hands were coming out of his head and both of them picked up a dodge ball as if they were just pillows. "But one word about my mother, and your Wurm Futter!"

"That's cheating!" Joe Big cried, only for Kamin to send the two dodge balls at him; one smashed into Joe Big's crotch and the other into his head. Just like Dipper, Joe went up in a column of flames, leaving Billy Big alone to face one pissed off Kamin and one proud Amelia.

"How did you do that?" Billy demanded, quickly throwing another ball at Kamin who simply swung his arm as if he were striking it. Instead, an invisible force knocked the missile off course, causing it to smash into the wall harmlessly. "Tell me!"

Kamin twitched as a thick heavy sweaty smell reached his nose; Billy was sweating horribly in fat, to the point where it looked like he actually peed his pants. "Like I know," He remarked, gesturing to the dodge ball beside him with his open palm.

It twitched and then ripped itself out of the floorboards and shot up into the air. The ball followed Kamin's hand as he pulled his entire arm back like the hammer of a gun. With a loud shout, Kamin snapped his arm forward, sending the flaming sphere of death straight into Billy's arms. The poor monster had no chance as the ball tore through his arms with a burst of flames before making him explode in a blast of fire. Kamin panted heavily and then staggered forward feeling like he had just run twenty times around the outside of the gym in fifteen seconds.

What just happened? One moment he was dodging balls from three bullies who became giants, and then he was somehow throwing the missiles back at them without actually picking them up physically. And then there was Amelia who to his surprise and confusion, had black hair once more, healthy skin and she had dark green eyes once more and normal teeth. Jamey was picking up his crutches and shooting Kamin nervous looks while the kids finally managed to open the doors and took off screaming about a game of killer dodge ball.

Kamin could feel his head spin with questions; didn't he just hear that Amelia called Kamin's mother, her mother too? And then there was the mysterious way he had somehow lifted the spheres up and used them as bullets. And what was an Empousa? Or a satyr? And was Amelia his sister?

"Coach, Amelia, why did you say our mother?" Kamin questioned, gripping his head tightly and trying to ignore his heart beat pounding in his ears. "What's going on?"

"Because we have the same mother, and you've been found out. Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy but I need to get you and your protector to that camp of yours," Amelia stated, ignoring the damage around the gym as it looked like someone went to town on it with a wrecking ball.

"Why should I t-t-trust you?" Jamey bleated, actually bleated just like a goat. In fact, Kamin could feel that the smell of goat was much stronger than before. "You could be lying to us!"

Amelia whipped around and for a second her eyes turned flame red causing Jamey to turn pale before she snorted. "I've been watching him just as long as you have, and my lady wants me to get him to the camp, got it?" She snapped.

"Yes-s-s-s," Jamey sputtered.

"What camp? And why have you been watching me?" Kamin demanded, gripping Cerberus so tightly that it was starting to squeak from the pressure. "Amelia!"

"Not here Kamin, I'm taking you home only so I can take you out of that hell hole finally," Amelia replied, smiling softly as Kamin stopped growling as he stood in place.

He took a moment to rub his ears and pinch himself; Amelia had just told him she was taking him out of his house underneath his father's stern gaze and absurd discipline. She didn't answer any questions just yet, but the thought of finally getting out of that house was something he refused to pass up. As Kamin snatched up his backpack, the unanswered questions danced around the inside of his mind, replaced with one definite thought. Finally; after eleven years of living under Dirk Hund, he was going to be getting out and hopefully, the camp was going to be better for him.

* * *

And viola! There is chapter 1 of The Agent of Chaos! I hope I got a lot of questions running around in everyone's brain and I didn't give too much away just yet. And everything will be explained in due time. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this first chapter, look for the next one coming as soon as it can be beta-read and edited at a reasonable time of course.

Please submit a review, it doesn't take too long and every little review can help improve the story! Flames will just be used for forge fuel and I'm always up for a good little debate if someone finds something odd about the story.

Chapter 2: Who Let the Dogs Out? Coming soon!


	2. Who Let The Dogs Out?

Sweet, three reviews for the first chapter is a definite sign that this is doing better than the first incarnation! And thanks to war sage, Saphirediamonds, and n00dl3gal for the reviews! And once more, this chapter is brought to you with the help of my awesome beta-reader and friend, n00dl3gal!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as I am not Rick Riordan. I do live in the same state, and I do love the book series for numerous reasons, mostly because I can actually relate to Percy. I do own the original characters mentioned in the story, and this fanfiction idea.

And another important note, this story takes place exactly two years before The Lightning Thief. I'm following the example of Author Pink Wolf Princess and her Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossovers and having The Lightning Thief occur in year 2005. In short, that makes this story occur during the year 2003, and still during the time while Quests were available as I presume Luke didn't take his until the fall perhaps.

I wonder who will figure out who Kamin's mother is. *cackles*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who let the Dogs Out**

Kamin was used to weird things happening for the most part; being able to smell what was for lunch every day was one thing as well as hearing someone trying to come into his room. Even the times when he swore he could see a cat staring back at him in the dark, Kamin was no stranger to weird moments. But fighting three ugly giants who threw fiery killer dodge balls and seeing his coach turn into some kind of vampire and his best friend walking easily without crutches topped everything he had ever seen. He was currently sitting in the front seat beside Amelia with Jamey on the other end, and ever so often Kamin would look over to see his best friend chewing on his backpack straps. Actually chewing on it and taking large bites out of it every so often.

They were all in Amelia's truck, a big black Ford truck that had flames on the side and looked pretty cool. Then again, maybe it was the fact that she was the only teacher who drove such a cool looking truck. His ADHD shifted his thoughts from the truck to his unanswered questions; namely was Amelia his sister? Why did she turn into some kind of weird creature? Who were the Big Triplets, and what did they want with him?

"Amelia, are we siblings? You said we have the same mother, right? So that makes us brother and sister, right?" Kamin asked, breaking the silence as the radio was actually off and Jamey immediately stiffened nervously.

"One hundred percent brother and sister. I hate to say it, but Dirk is your actual father, sorry bro'," Amelia replied, looking at him with pity when Kamin groaned and smashed his head on the dashboard. "Hey, that also makes you stronger than me since your a half-blood."

"She means demigod," Jamey blurted, gulping as Kamin stopped smashing his head and blinked.

"Demigod? You mean like Hercules and Perseues?" Kamin questioned, frowning for a moment. "What are you then?" He added as he didn't remember anything outside of the stories Amelia told him.

She paused for a moment and actually curled her lips, chewing them nervously. "Yeah, but you see, my father's Mormo, the spirit. I'm actually a monster, an Empousa. All vampire legends come from the Empousa," Amelia stated, sighing. "Stupid legend, I mean come on, Dracula? That girl was just butch and liked to dress up like a man for kicks."

"... That's just nasty. So, all Empousa smell like smoke and leather?" Kamin asked, pausing to glance right at Jamey and frown. "And satyr, that's why you smell like goat right?"

"For you she would, but all monsters smell like underground to me..." Jamey nervously replied before pulling his pants off. He was almost punched by Kamin if it wasn't for the actual pair of goat legs instead of normal human legs for a boy, and a crotch full of fur. "I'm half goat, half human."

"Half guts too if you can handle being around me you know," Amelia teased, flashing him a toothy grin only for Jamey to yelp and scramble out of his seat into the back in a flash. "Priceless."

Kamin frowned, glaring up at his sister who sighed and grumbled a small apology while Kamin rubbed his head. He secretly hoped that Amelia was his mother, but having a big sister who could throw fireballs and kick like a pro soccer player was still pretty cool. And apparently, he was a demigod, and he took a moment to rub his head and frown. That was harder for him to believe; Kamin actually wondered if they were sure that he was a demigod as he never showed any super strength like Hercules, only his sharp senses and well the strange power he had used on the dodge balls.

Though, it would explain why he swore monsters were coming after him given what he knew of Hercules who had monsters in all of his stories. The Greek Hero sounded like a complete monster magnet, though it still wasn't quite enough for Kamin.

"Okay, so first question, what was that I used in the gym? And what's so special about this camp?" Kamin questioned, pulling Cerberus off his belt and actually began petting the toy in an attempt to calm himself down. A habit he picked up to pretend the dog was real.

"Telekinesis, you know, the power to move things with your mind. It's not a normal power either, you have to be one really powerful sorcerer to have it, and even then I've never heard of one throwing celestial bronze balls around like pillows," explained Amelia, grinning and reaching over with one hand to ruffle Kamin's hair. He growled a little, but still let out a smile as he thought about it and imagined throwing his brothers into their rooms. "And the camp is a safe place for demigods to train in. All monsters know about it, some of us have been summoned there a few times to get killed by heroes in training."

"And since you know your a demigod now, you have to go. Once a demigod becomes self-aware, your scent becomes so strong monsters will start attacking on a regular basis," Jamey added.

He didn't get to say much else as Kamin had whipped around and leveled a perfect ten; a glare like a wolf. "Heroes kill monsters like empousa? My sisters?" Kamin questioned, a little pissed off that his sisters were being killed. "Why should I go there if I'm going to have to kill my sisters?"

"Because it's no longer safe for you here. And don't worry Kamin, I love that you want to protect me but I don't have a soul; sure I can be killed, but I'll just reform and come right back. Might take me a few weeks, but I don't stay down for long," Amelia stepped in, allowing Kamin to calm down and let out a huff in annoyance. He just learned that he had several sisters, and just wanted to protect them. After all, Amelia had protected him probably, maybe even calling out that Doberman too. "Besides, I work for the Queen of the Underworld, you know, the wife of the villain in the Hercules movie."

"Persephone?" Kamin blurted, only for the ground to rumble and for Jamey to scramble back over the seat.

"Don't say her name! I mean, not that she isn't pretty, but names have a lot of power. Especially the name of any God or Goddess," The satyr sighed and began to fidget. "I know it's hard to believe in them, but they do exist, and your mother is one of them."

Kamin paused and squeezed Cerberus for a moment before sighing and thinking about it. "So, why did Lady P tell you to protect me? I thought mom would tell you to..." He reasoned, and smiled at the thought of calling Persephone by the name of Lady P. Maybe she would like it.

"Lady P, I like it and actually because she's friends with our Mom. Really good friends, and actually, she did tell me to give you something when you found out you were a demigod," Amelia smiled and paused to flip on the turn signal, pulling into a simple little neighborhood. "Check the glove compartment, you'll know it when you see it."

"Careful Kamin..." He glared at Jamey who flinched. "She's still a monster."

"And she's my sister, so trust me to trust her Jamey," Kamin warned before reaching over and opening the glove compartment.

His eyes fell on a strange little object, a compass only it was jet black with a gold ring on the top and was currently just pointing south. Kamin picked it up and suddenly the needle began to spin, almost as if it was going to fly out of the compass only to stop as it pointed straight west. Jamey nervously peered down at it while Kamin lifted his head up to find himself staring straight at his father's house, much to his annoyance but also his surprise. He held it up and found that it was actually pointing straight at what they all knew to be Kamin's bedroom.

The compass wasn't broken at all as he first thought and Kamin took a moment to slowly unravel the string that he could actually pull around his wrist. It fit perfectly to his wrist, and Kamin paused to notice that there was writing on the side of it.

"Pathfinder?" Kamin read, blinking for a moment and then he looked to Jamey who he found to be staring at him. "What?"

"Kamin, those letters are in Ancient Greek. Only demigods can read Ancient Greek, it replaces English as your native language," The explanation suddenly hit Kamin hard and fast. It explained why he did horribly in English and his head ached whenever he tried to force himself to read the English Homework. "But why a compass?"

"So he can find the right way to go, not the direction. Pathfinder will always lead you to the place you need to go, now turn the ring," Amelia instructed as he pulled into the driveway and killed the engine.

Kamin blinked and quietly reached down and gave the gold ring a quick twist. The compass immediately expanded to form a one-handed sword like an oak leaf with the hilt acting as the two bottom leaf parts. Strangely the center of the blade was jet black, causing Jamey to scramble out of the truck as fast as he could, even though the edges were pure bronze. "Whoa, this is my weapon?" Kamin asked, slowly following his sister and friend out of the truck, giving the weapon a surprisingly good swing.

"You bet, it's yours to keep. Just turn it back into a compass by twisting the little dial at the hilt," Amelia replied as she walked up to the steps. Kamin grinned and immediately followed her instructions, and found the blade collapsing back into his wrist compass.

"But that's not celestial bronze," Jamey whined, only for Amelia to glare at him.

"It'll help him, now shut up, I've been waiting to do this for years," Amelia stated, cracking her knuckles only to kick the door open with her left foot.

Kamin whistled when he saw it slam into the wall, and he began grinning when he heard a panicked shout. As much as he respected the house that he lived in, Kamin felt no love for the obvious scream that came from his step mother. He quietly reached down to pluck Cerberus from his belt, squeezing the toy as his family came into view.

Dirk Hund was not ugly, even though Kamin called him ugly as a pile of dog crap on occasion. Being a military recruiter meant he worked out and had his pure blond hair always straight and neat in a military buzz cut. He bulked up it seemed, and annoyingly he actually made good money with honest work. Though with his attitude and the way he always glared at him with disgust it was hard to believe that Dirk could put on a nice smile to teachers. Except for Amelia, who was currently smirking at him and cracking her knuckles and didn't seem to care that Dirk looked like he could have taken on any of the Big triplets without flinching.

Next were the annoying twins, Jonas and Paul, who Kamin swore were dumb and dumber. They had the same blond hair but their mother's blue eyes, and were barely one foot taller than Kamin exactly. Both actually, the only difference was that Jonas had a squashed nose while Paul had a cleft chin, strangely. They were actually encouraged by their mother to pick on Kamin, the little bastard of the family. Both were strong, but Kamin had grown up wrestling and fighting both of them at the same time. Even now though they were both wearing camouflage pants and military shirts, neither one had much discipline.

The woman that came into view made Kamin scowl angrily, gripping his toy and wishing he could use Pathfinder on her. Paulina Hund was actually mexican with long black hair and blue eyes; she actually looked pretty like a supermodel. Unfortunately, Kamin could also testify that she had the attitude of a supermodel, looking at him in disgust and annoyance all the time. Maybe it was because he looked scruffy. Kamin just thought she hated him because as she put it, "you're the ugly little rat of a mistake my husband had with some hooker that tricked him," and he hated her. She always forced him to eat his vegetables, and hated pomegranate seeds which Kamin absolutely loved. In fact, Kamin had once shoved the remains of a pomegranate he bought minus the seeds into her purse, including the pulp. Dirk spanked him with his belt for that, but it was worth it.

Finally there was Roberto, his older brother who was in High School but skipped most of the time. Even though Kamin went to school and got better grades, Roberto was just overlooked and Paulina stated that he was just going through a trouble patch in his life. Kamin called it the jerk phase as the only time he spent with Kamin was when he wanted to use the youngest Hund as a dummy for some Karate he swore he was learning from a friend. Even more annoying was that he was tall like Dirk and had pretty big muscles, though Kamin knew he couldn't take a hit to his groin. It was his favorite tactic to use on the Mexican German, especially when he tried to punch him and he just smashed his head against his soft spot.

Usually, Kamin was always on edge around them and looked at each one as if they were going to attack. That was always the case with his brothers, though Dirk and Paulina just insulted him and his schoolwork saying that he could cheat pretty good. Kamin could only tell them to go to hell, and then rub his cheek after Dirk back handed him. But now he felt confident, in fact, Kamin didn't feel like he was in danger. Maybe it was because Amelia had placed herself in front of him and was standing on the fallen door, or maybe it was because Jamey even looked mad enough to probably try to bite someone's leg. Or maybe it was the fact that he had taken on three monsters. That was probably it as Dirk glared at Amelia and stepped forward.

"Get out of my house, all three of you," He ordered, sounding like a gruff drill sergeant. Jamey gulped but still glared at the man while Kamin placed his fingers on Pathfinder's ring. "I said get out and take that little bastard with you!"

"Be quiet mortal, go get your things Kamin," Amelia stated, her eyes flashing red as she placed her arms akimbo.

"He has no things here!" Paulina snapped, only for Amelia to snap and her entire hand became engulfed in flames.

Kamin found his eyes drawn to the red flames, almost like he was in a trance until Jamey nudged him. "Go on, we'll take care of them," Jamey assured him, gulping nervously. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Right," Kamin replied, grinning as he began moving to the stairs.

"Oh no pipsqueak, you aren't going anywhere," Jonas warned, though he was only edging to the stairs and staying away from the flames.

"Stay there or we'll put the hurt on you again," Paul added.

"You heard the twins dip shit," Roberto growled, only for Kamin to glare at them.

He hated how they always picked on him, just because he didn't have the same mother as them. Not even that, because Kamin was different from them and actually got good grades with hard work. Something inside him stirred, and he quickly threw his palm forward when Roberto pulled back his fist and edged towards him. An invisible fist struck him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and causing Paulina to scream.

"What did you just do to my poor mijo you bruja?" cried Paulina as she checked on Roberto who was gripping his stomach and wheezing.

"Oh shut up you little Aztec wench," Amelia snapped, her clothes remaining only for her nails to become claws as she took on what Kamin believed was her empousa form as her hair exploded into flames. "He's a sorcerer. Not some stupid little witch, if you are going to acknowledge him then get it right."

"Sorcerer?" Kamin whispered, only for Amelia to glance at him. "Right, getting my stuff sis!"

Kamin broke out into a smile as he ran up the steps, ignoring the protest only for Amelia to throw a small fireball at Dirk's head, barely missing him. The young demigod was already up the stairs and he paused at his door to glare at it. Right on his doorknob was a new lock, one meant to keep him out. There wasn't much that Kamin owned that he loved, but what he did have was bought with his own allowance he managed to scrape up and keep for many years. They had no right to try and keep it from him! He earned that money through stupid chores and suffering!

He felt his body burn in rage before he threw his hand forward, imagining a massive fist knocking it down. To Kamin's joy the door was actually ripped from the hinges by a massive wall of invisible force, causing it to crash into the floor. The room was nothing special, just white walls with the words bastard in German and Spanish painted over repeatedly with dark green paint. It was actually a little neat today, though that was probably because his parents had put in the new lock to his door and didn't give his brothers the key yet. Kamin ignored the small closet as he threw his backpack down and dumped all of his papers and books out.

He paused as he went into his closet when he heard shouts downstairs, only to be followed by a sudden command for everyone to shut up or get roasted. Obviously Amelia, as Kamin grinned and then went back to pulling out a small trunk from the bottom of his closet. He dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a single key and quickly unlocked the trunk. Thankfully his brothers never found it, as Kamin could fight pretty well and usually smashed his backpack into their faces or crotches and then pummeled them with it. Inside was his only real possessions; the box set of Sorcerer Stabber Orphen, an anime he loved, along with his personal journal holding all the records of his weird incidents.

The shouting began to start up once more and the demigod quickly slipped his anime into the bag along with two sets of jeans and shirts which he actually owned, and then the lock and key for his trunk. He zipped the bag up, grinning as he slipped on the straps and then made a quick run for the stairs. By the time he reached it, he saw both twins downed and Dirk was actually holding his old service pistol. He knew Dirk had it, but never once did he bring it out and right now the weapon was pointed at Amelia.

Kamin's mind went into overdrive as he felt panic and worry overtake him. He didn't know if bullets could hurt monsters, and there was no chance he would risk it. Amelia was offering to take him out of the hell hole, and there was no way Kamin was going to let something happen to her. He didn't know what he was doing as one Dirk kept shouting at Amelia and Kamin just pointed his palms at the man. All of his family that he lived with had tormented him and made his life miserable, but Dirk went as far as to insult his mother and call her a bitch and a whore. He never knew who his mother was, and maybe it was the fact that he knew that she was a goddess that pissed him off.

"I don't want any Hundin in here, not you and not that Hure who gave birth to Kamin," Dirk began to squeeze the trigger and Kamin's eyes burned as his German heritage translated the words for him. Bitch. Whore. The two words he despised hearing especially when directed to his mother and now his sister.

_"Gínei skýlos!" _Kamin shouted, feeling something burn through his body.

"What did you just-" Dirk never finished his words as he shrank down into his clothes, causing Kamin to blink in confusion. He quickly turned and found five more piles of clothes, only each pile had a small lump moving around underneath them.

Jamey blinked and took a nervous step forward only to yelp and back up when a white dog popped out of the clothes. A white little rat dog, a Chihuahua actually. Kamin's worry and confusion vanished as he began to laugh, clutching his sides when he saw five more little white Chihuahuas scamper out of the other piles. He wasn't sure what happened, but it was clear that somehow after he spoke the six Hunds had somehow been turned into dogs! Ugly white dogs, the only kind that he really hated just because of how much they looked like rats. Kamin was laughing so hard that he nearly fell down the stairs, but thankfully he grabbed the rail to steady himself.

Amelia was laughing with him, pausing when the Chihuahua that was no doubt Dirk, started barking at her. She just smirked and flashed him a toothy grin and watched the six Chihuahuas run right out of the hall into the den in fear.

"I never saw any demigod do that before!" Jamey bleated, actually smiling and laughing. "That was so cool Kamin!"

"Nicely done little brother, I knew you had it in you. I told them you were a sorcerer," Amelia grinned and began turning back into a human, still laughing. "Chihuahuas, di immortales, Lady P will laugh when she hears this!"

"I just wanted to make sure he didn't kill you, wait," Kamin stopped laughing as reality hit him hard and fast, killing his good mood a little as questions came up again. "Wait, was that magic?"

Amelia smirked and gave a nod as she began walking out the door and Kamin quickly followed. He paused and locked the door just in case and then ran to the truck, eager to get the hell away from the Chihuahua house now. Amelia didn't talk to him just yet until they were all in the truck and Jamey was in the back seat, and she started up the truck.

"I'll tell you after you get some rest, and congratulations on your first spell," Amelia said, and Kamin paused to slowly close his eyes. He did feel a little tired, though he wasn't sure why as the last thing he could see was Amelia smiling at him proudly and he fell asleep.

* * *

And shaboom! Kamin casts his first spell, which should be a dead giveaway, though then again, his mother isn't known for the limelight. On a final note, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and looked forward to chapter three coming soon!

Chapter 3: What is a Sorcerer?

And now, German time!

Hundin - bitch

Hure - whore

Yeah, sadly Kamin's father is a bit of a jerk.


End file.
